


Eat My Goal

by a1_kitkat



Category: Blue (Band), Westlife
Genre: Ass Play, Blow Jobs, Bottoming from the Top, Boyband, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, Football, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Hair Washing, M/M, Massage, Nicky loves Shane, Shane Loves Nicky, Shnicky - Freeform, Shower Sex, Slash, Teasing, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 02:47:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3512336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a1_kitkat/pseuds/a1_kitkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After feeling humiliated on national television, Shane tries to make Nicky feel better</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eat My Goal

**Author's Note:**

> Based off this SMTV appearance by members of boybands Westlife & Blue
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3I23f_cvVeI
> 
> Original draft was posted on LJ - March 2002

Nicky's foot hit the side of the ball. It left the ground and flew towards the goal, sailing straight past the posts and hitting the back wall. The blonde sank to the floor, crouching on his knees and stared at the goal in shock. He could hear screaming and talking and a vast array of sounds coming at him from all directions but couldn't distinguish one sound from another.  
He felt a pair of arms around him and knew they belonged to Bryan. A second pair of arms encircled him and he recognised them as Shane's. Simon and Antony from Blue were standing a few feet away. Both of them were laughing and Simon was pointing at Nicky, sneering.  
Shane slid in front of Nicky and pulled him into a proper hug. Bryan saw the brunette pull Nicky close and he released his hold on the older boy. As much as Bryan wanted to comfort Nicky, he knew he couldn't offer as much support as Shane could. 

By now the cameras had stopped rolling but the members of Blue were still taunting Nicky.  
Shane looked up at Simon and silently mouthed two words 'Fuck Off'. Simon placed his hand on Ant's shoulder and led him away. Shane quickly turned his attention back to Nicky.  
His blonde band mate was still staring at the goal and the ball. He appeared to be in shock. Shane slowly stood up and helped Nicky to his feet.  
"Come on" he whispered, not wanting the wrong people to over-hear him. "Let’s get you back to the dressing room… I'll give you a shower and a massage… And if you're lucky, I'll even throw in a blowjob"

But Nicky wasn't listening to Shane. Instead, he pulled away from the younger boy and silently ran off the 'pitch'. Shane watched him go before turning his attention to Bryan who simply shrugged his shoulders.

"You think Nicky's okay?" Shane asked him.  
"Well, you know how competitive Nicky can be" Bryan told him. "He's probably just upset that he missed the goal. And, on live TV of all things"  
"I offered to make it up to him"  
"How? A tub of ice cream and a pack of condoms?"  
"Shut up, Bry"

The two men quickly made their way towards their dressing room. Shane opened the door and was relieved to find Nicky sitting on the couch. His face was buried in his hands, body wracked with silent sobs. Shane’s heart went out to his love.

"Nicky... Sweetie" Shane began. "Are you okay?"  
"No" Nicky sobbed. "No, I'm not okay"  
"Why not?"  
Nicky looked up, staring at Shane in complete shock.

"What? Are you blind or something?" Nicky snapped.  
"Is this because you missed the goal?" Shane asked him. He tried to sound sympathetic but it was difficult. "Forget about it. It was nothing"  
"Maybe not to you"  
"Nix..."  
"You saw the way they were laughing at me"  
"You mean Simon, Antony and Lee?"  
"Yeah"  
"Baby, they were just teasing"  
"Were they? How do you know that? I mean, look at me. All of our fans know I used to play professionally. I was a member of Leeds United. It was my dream to be a football player. Yet... I can't even kick a ball into a goal on a stupid Saturday morning TV show"  
"Honey, just let it go… You just said yourself that it was 'a stupid Saturday morning TV show'. It's not the end of the world if you miss the goal once in your life"

Nicky narrowed his eyes as he stared at Shane for several seconds. He knew the younger boy was right but his heart was aching. Yes it was silly to obsess over something so trivial but he couldn't help it. Shane walked over to Nicky and sat down beside him. He pulled the blonde into a hug and kissed him forcefully. Nicky immediately surrendered to the kiss and lost himself in his lover’s mouth.

"Oh God..." Bryan groaned as he rolled his eyes. "I think I'll wait outside"  
The younger boy turned on his heel and exited the room. He made sure the door was closed behind him.

Once Bryan was gone, Shane pulled away from Nicky and stared at him. Nicky shot him a half-smile before taking Shane's hands in his own. He stood up, pulled the brunette to his feet then began to lead him towards the bathroom.

"Nicky?" Shane’s voice was filled with curiosity.  
"In the studio, you promised me a shower and a massage" Nicky told him. "I'm just holding you to that promise"

Shane followed his lover into the bathroom and closed the door behind him. He stepped towards the shower and turned the water on, waiting for the temperature to adjust. The singer turned back to Nicky and saw him starting to remove his clothes.

"No, no, no" Shane said with a grin on his face. "Naughty. Naughty"

Nicky smirked and pulled his shirt back down. He knew it would be more arousing if he allowed Shane to undress him. The blonde took a step back and looked at him seductively. Shane slowly approached his lover. He paused just shy of him and leaned forward. Shane softly brushed his lips against Nicky's. His hands gripped the base of the older boy's shirt and he slowly pulled it up over Nicky's head. 

He dropped the shirt on the floor as he nuzzled his face against Nicky's chest. Shane gently brushed his lips against Nicky's skin. The blonde shuddered as Shane ran his tongue along his flesh. Shane's mouth found Nicky's nipple and he flicked the nub with his tongue. This tiny action sent a shiver down Nicky's spine.  
As Shane turned his attention to Nicky's other pec, his hands made their way to the blonde's pants. He unbuttoned them before easing the fabric down past the older boy’s knees.

"No boxers?" Shane asked him. He cocked his eyebrow. The blonde grinned down at him.

Shane slid Nicky's pants right down to the floor. Once there, he stopped to untie his shoes. Then he slowly stood back up, trailing kisses up the blonde’s chest as went. Now he was standing eye to eye with his lover so he leaned in and kissed his lips.

Nicky returned the kiss with equal enthusiasm before he pulled away. Then he stepped out of his shorts and kicked off his untied shoes. Nicky caught his lover’s eye and smirked; He slowly turned around, bent over and began to remove his socks.  
Shane stared at Nicky's exposed ass and bit his lip. He couldn't resist reaching out and squeezing the blonde’s left cheek. Nicky released a surprised yelp and turned around to glare at his lover.

"I'm sorry" Shane said, he grinned sheepishly. "But you know I can't resist you. The very sight of your body... I just have to touch it"  
Nicky smiled and made his way over to the shower. He climbed in and looked at Shane expectantly.  
"I think someone's a little overdressed" Nicky told him as his eyes moved up and down Shane’s clothed body.

*

Bryan wondered aimlessly down the hall. He knew he couldn't return to the dressing room yet. Previous experience had taught him that Shane and Nicky would be having sex by now. And that was something he really didn't want to walk in on... Again.  
He paused, wondering where he’d wandered off to. The singer found himself standing outside Blue's dressing room. Bryan wondered if Lee or any of the other lads was interested in getting a drink with him. He reached out and opened the door.  
Bryan walked into the dressing room and was greeted with a very familiar sight... Two men lying on the couch with their lips locked.  
However, he was used to the two men being Shane and Nicky. Not Lee and Duncan.

"God! No matter where I go..." Bryan exclaimed.

The sudden outburst caused Duncan and Lee to instantly separate. They both stared at Bryan in complete shock. Both singers appeared to be searching their minds for a plausible explanation.  
But their faces were flushed; Lee wasn’t wearing a shirt, Duncan's pants were unbuttoned and pushed down past his knees.

"B... Bryan" Lee stuttered. His eyes were darting around the room. Neither singer appeared to want to meet Bryan’s gaze… So they were unaware that he was smiling to himself, finding humour in their embarrassment.  
"Hey, you lads wanna grab a drink?" Bryan asked them.  
"It's nine o'clock in the morning" Lee replied.  
"Yeah… So?"

"Bry…” Duncan began. “We uh… We can explain... this"  
"I uh think it’s pretty self-explanatory. The two of you are ‘together’, right?" Bryan asked.  
"Uh, yeah" Dunk replied.  
"Okay" Bryan said with a shrug of his shoulders.  
"You… You don't care?” Lee asked. “You're not surprised?"  
"Honestly?” Bryan replied. “No"  
"Really? Why?"  
"Just used to it, I guess"  
"You are?"  
"Of course… Nicky and Shane are in our dressing room, doing the exact same thing"

“What?” Duncan asked. “No way… You’re just fucking with us”  
“Honest and truthful” Bryan insisted. “I was outta there the second they started snogging”

"Is… uh… Is Nicky okay?" Lee asked him.  
"You mean was he upset by Antony and Simon?” Bry replied. Lee nodded. “He was pretty shaken up by it"  
"I'm sorry for the way they acted"  
"Nah, forget about it” he waved his hand as though clearing the air. “Shane's making it up to him as we speak"  
"Are you sure?" Duncan asked. “He’s really competitive… I’m sure he’s feeling humiliated”  
"I’m sure all he’s feeling right now is Shane”

*

Shane shed his clothes in record time and quickly joined the blonde in the shower.  
He placed one hand upon Nicky’s neck, the other gripped his lover’s thigh then he pushed Nicky’s body up against the tiled wall and claimed his lips in a deep kiss. He pressed his body against the blonde's, rubbing their hardness's together and causing them both to moan.

"Nix?" Shane whispered.  
"Yeah?" Nicky replied.  
"May I... wash your hair?"  
"What?"  
"Please? I haven't been able to for months"  
"Like you need to ask"

Shane smiled triumphantly. He had found Nicky's shaved head to be a major turn-on but he had also missed the little things… Running his fingers through Nicky's hair while they made love; watching him spend an hour in front of the mirror, making his hair look perfect only to have Shane run over to him and mess it up again; twirling his fingers through blonde locks as Nicky sucked him. And being together like this, in the shower, and washing his hair.

He reached out and turned the water on. Torrents of water cascaded down both their bodies. Shane pulled Nicky’s body towards his own and kissed him hungrily under the flow of running water.  
The blonde bucked his hips, rubbing their cocks together.

Shane groaned then reluctantly pulled away. He reached for a bottle of shampoo from the shelf. It may have been a small bathroom in a TV studio, but it was well equipped. Shane pushed Nicky under the stream of water, dampening his hair. He opened the bottle and placed a small amount of shampoo onto his palm. He placed his hand on Nicky's head and slowly began to massage the shampoo through his hair.  
Nicky closed his eyes and leaned back, pressing his body into Shane's. The younger boy happily continued his task. He loved playing with Nicky's hair; loved the feel of the short blonde locks against his fingers. He finished mixing the shampoo into Nicky's hair then lightly kissed his neck, signalling for him to wash it out.  
His lover stepped back under the water and waited as the shampoo was rinsed from his hair. Shane opened the bottle once more and applied a second hit to his hand. Once the first round of shampoo was gone, Shane stared again with the second round.

As his fingers worked their way through Nicky's hair, the blonde felt the growing bulge between his legs becoming too much to handle. He closed his eyes once more and focused on Shane's hands... The way Shane's fingers worked their magic; Nicky reached down and took his cock in his hand. His lover saw this and quickly slapped his hand away.

"You're being very naughty today, Mr. Byrne" Shane whispered.  
"But you're torturing me, Mr. Filan" Nicky replied.

Shane leaned closer and captured Nicky's lips with his own. The blonde turned around in the embrace and pulled his lover's body closer. Shane smirked and slid his hand down Nicky's chest, leaving a trail of shampoo on his skin. He closed his shampoo-covered hand around Nicky's member and slowly began to pump him. A long moan escaped the older boy's lips, causing Shane to smile.  
He loved the fact that he could have this effect on Nicky.

The younger boy sometimes wondered what Nicky saw in him. Wondered why Nicky was with him. The blonde was, by far, the most attractive person Shane had ever met. And the fact that Nicky could have anyone he wanted and chose to be with Shane... It made Shane feel special and, sometimes, inadequate.  
As he continued stroking, Shane leaned closer and began to lightly trail kisses along Nicky's shoulder and neck. Nicky bit his lip to silence his moans. The sensations that filled his body were strange. Different yet familiar. The added effect of the shampoo covering his dick was driving him wild. He felt strange, being turned on by shampoo but Shane's hands were amazing.

Nicky's release was nearing. He was on the edge and knew it would only be a matter of seconds before he came.  
"Shane..." Nicky gasped. "I'm... gonna...."

Shane forced his lips upon his lover's and stopped his stroking. Nicky whimpered. He hated it when Shane teased him like that. He looked at the brunette and saw him grinning.

"Tease" Nicky whispered.  
"Awww" Shane replied. "You love it and you know it"

He turned away from Nicky and pushed him back under the water, washing the remaining shampoo from his hair and body. While Nicky tried to wipe the shampoo out, Shane reached for the conditioner. Nicky spotted the bottle in his hand and his face fell. He was desperate for release but Shane was obviously going to make this torture last.

"What?" Shane asked. "I can't leave you only half done"  
"You did before" Nicky replied. He grabbed Shane's other hand and placed it over his throbbing cock. "See?"  
"I'll get to that later... I promise"

Shane opened the conditioner and poured the contents into his hand. He looked at Nicky with his puppy dog eyes; he wanted Nicky to calm down and be patient. The blonde pouted then reluctantly relaxed and allowed Shane the time to finish his task.  
Once Nicky's hair had been washed, he was still desperate for release. He quickly wrapped his arms around Shane and pulled his body closer. The blonde pressed his body into Shane's, rubbing his hardness against his lover’s.  
It was payback time.

Nicky slowly turned Shane around. He pushed the younger boy against the wall and pressed his body against his lover’s. The blonde reached down, placed both of his hands on Shane's cheeks and gently separated them. Then he slowly began to rub the tip of his hardness inside Shane' crack.  
Shane groaned and rested his forehead against the shower wall. Nicky smiled to himself as his tip prodded at Shane’s tight hole. The brunette gasped and closed his eyes.  
Nicky felt amazing inside him! He slowly pushed his hips back, silently begging Nicky to enter him properly. The blonde smirked and pulled completely out of his lover, causing him to whimper. 

"Not yet" he whispered. "I want my massage first"

Shane spun around and stared at Nicky for a second. His deep blue eyes were twinkling with anticipation. Shane smirked and pulled him into a hug. The older boy began to relax in his lover's embrace only to have Shane forcefully push him back against the wall.  
The brunette firmly held Nicky against the tiles, lowered himself to his knees and took his love's hardness into his hand. Nicky stared down at him with a hint of confusion in his eyes. Shane gently rubbed his finger over the weeping tip, spreading his pre-cum while licking his lips. Nicky groaned at the very sight.  
"I didn't say *where* I was going to massage you" Shane added, softly.  
He closed his hand around Nicky's cock and slightly raised it. Then, he flicked his tongue along one of his balls. The blonde shuddered as Shane took his balls into his mouth and began to massage them with his tongue. Once again, Nicky's member began to throb.

"Please..." he whimpered.  
"Please what?" Shane teased him. "You want me to suck you?"  
"Yes..."  
"You want me to fuck you?"  
"God... yes..."

Shane knew he was being a tease and that his lover really didn’t deserve it.  
Nicky had had a bad morning and now Shane was making it worse, when he was supposed to be making it all better. He closed his mouth over Nicky's hardness, grazing his teeth along the entire length and burying his nose in Nicky's pubic hair.  
He gazed up at Nicky and their eyes locked. The lust and desire displayed in Nicky's eyes mirrored the amount in Shane's eyes. Nicky moaned, sending a shiver down Shane's spine. He smiled as he watched his cock slide in and out of his mouth. Shane lightly ran his hands up Nicky's thighs then began sucking the hardened tool. 

He heard a low moan escape Nicky's mouth and paused. Shane rolled his tongue around the head; tasting the sweet pre-cum. Nicky ran his fingers through Shane's wet hair, urging him on. He knew he should end the torture and relieve Nicky still he continued sucking, bringing his lover closer to the edge.  
"I'm... gonna..." Before he could finish his sentence, Nicky closed his eyes and tossed his head back. He twisted his fingers into Shane’s wet hair, bucking his hips as he shot his load into Shane's eager mouth. He relaxed his throat, swallowing his love’s essence. Shane released Nicky's cock and kissed his way up the blonde’s chest. Nicky slid his hand behind Shane's neck, bringing him up to meet him and firmly kissed his lips.  
Nicky’s tongue forced its way into Shane's mouth. He could taste traces of himself on his lover’s tongue and he groaned with excitement.

The older boy reached for the soap on the shelf. He released Shane and began to apply the suds to his hands. Once his hands were covered in foam, he reached out and began to stroke Shane's cock. He felt his lover react to his touch and smirked.  
As the water beat down on the couple, Nicky applied a generous amount of soap to Shane's hardness. Then he slowly turned around and offered his ass to the younger boy.

Shane wrapped his arms around Nicky's waist, pressing his body against his then he slowly began to edge his cock into Nicky's ass. The blonde closed his eyes and turned his head as he sought Shane's lips; they shared a tender kiss as Shane thrust his hips, forcing himself inside Nicky.  
They moaned in unison and Shane paused, allowing Nicky’s body time to adjust to the intrusion. Shane slid his hand down hi love’s stomach and took a hold of his cock once more. As he began to thrust inside his boyfriend, he started to stroke the quickly hardening tool. 

Nicky began to moan his lover's name repeatedly. Shane smiled and started placing gentle kisses on his shoulder. He started pounding against Nicky as his orgasm began to build. He knew he wasn’t going to last long but damn he was going to hold on as long as he could.  
With one deep thrust, Shane managed to find just the right spot and Nicky cried out incoherently. The brunette smiled and thrust again and again, repeatedly hitting his mark and causing Nicky to whimper. Shane placed his hand upon the blonde’s neck, urging Nicky to turn his way. Their lips met in a deep, tongue-fuelled kiss while Shane’s other hand continued to bring his lover to the brink.  
Nicky’s hand gripped at Shane’s thigh and he squeezed the flesh… Hard. Shane groaned, deep in his throat before giving one final thrust and shooting his load deep inside his lover. Shane's moans sent Nicky over the edge once more. The couple completely lost themselves in the sensations they were inflicting upon each other.

Once they had come down from their high, Shane pulled out of Nicky and they both sank to the floor in a well-spent heap. Shane wrapped his arms around Nicky and held him close. He placed a kiss on Nicky's forehead as the water in the shower began to turn cold.

"How are you feeling now?" Shane whispered.  
"Okay. A little cold though" Nicky replied.

Shane nodded and struggled to reach up, turning the water off. They stayed on the floor a moment longer as Shane placed his hand on Nicky’s chin and urged the blonde to look at him. Shane leaned forward and placed a tender hiss to his lover’s lips.  
Nicky smiled at him before Shane stood up. He pulled Nicky to his feet, hugged him tightly then climbed out of the shower and picked up a towel. He wrapped the towel around his naked lover and began to rub his body down, in an attempt to dry him off. Nicky shook his head and smiled.

"I can dry myself, you know" Nicky told him.  
"I know. But it's more fun this way" Shane replied.

Shane pulled another towel off the shelf and began to dry himself with it. Nicky paused, watching him with a glint eye. Shane caught him staring and raised his eyebrow in confusion.

"What are you doing?" Shane asked.  
"Just admiring the view," Nicky said with a smile.  
"You know I love you, right?"  
"Of course I know. I love you too"  
"Come on. We'd better get dressed"  
"Do we have to?” Nicky pouted. “I could just stare at your naked body all day"  
Shane felt himself blushing.  
"Same to you” Shane replied. “But Bry will probably be back soon... Then I can take you home and ravage you for the rest of the day"  
"Is that a promise?"  
Shane leaned forward once more and kissed Nicky's lips. "I promise to fuck your brains out"  
Nicky gave an excited shudder and slapped Shane playfully on his naked ass.  
When the couple finally emerged from the bathroom, Shane stopped dead in shock. Nicky almost ran into him. The blonde stopped and stared at his lover, eyeing him curiously. Then he shifted his gaze. The look on Shane’s face was priceless but Nicky couldn’t understand what was causing it. He stepped around the brunette to see what exactly he was staring at. His own jaw dropped in surprise.

Duncan James and Lee Ryan from Blue were sitting on the couch in the dressing room.  
Well, Duncan was sitting on the couch and Lee was sitting in his lap. Both were naked, their eyes closed and Duncan was thrusting inside Lee. The younger boy’s head was lolling backwards, his rock hard cock was weeping with pre-cum and he was bouncing up and down on Duncan’s cock.  
Neither one of them had seen or heard Nicky and Shane’s arrival. 

Nicky shot a look at Shane; he was smirking with an evil glint in his eye. Shane's cock had immediately sprung back to attention, Nicky could see it tenting beneath the towel and he licked his lips. The blonde singer glanced down at his own cock; his erection matched the size of his lover's. They stared at each other for barely a second as they both reached the same decision.  
Nicky took Shane's hand in his own and quietly lead him towards the couple. Shane dropped his towel and hastily removed Nicky's too. Nicky kissed Shane one more time before settling down on the couch beside Duncan. He slowly reached out and placed his hand on Duncan's cheek.

The older boy’s eyes flew open and he stared at Nicky in shock but before he could say anything, Nicky leaned forward captured Duncan's lips in a deep kiss. Lee opened his eyes and was shocked to see his boyfriend kissing Nicky. Yet he didn’t break his stride. As he continued to ride Duncan's cock, he reached out and wrapped his fingers around Nicky's growing hardness. Lee closed his eyes and began stroking him in time with Duncan's thrusts.  
A warm, moist mouth closed over Lee's erection. His eyes flew open once more and he looked down into his lap. Shane was grinning up at him as his tongue ran up and down the length of Lee’s cock. 

Duncan slid his tongue into Nicky's mouth while his hand twisted into Shane's hair. He ran his fingers down Shane's neck and back. Yet he kept going until he reached his behind. Then he slowly began to rub his hand up and down the length of Shane’s crack. Shane moaned as Duncan’s fingers teased him. His moans sent vibrations down Lee’s cock and the younger boy cried out with excitement. Duncan then slipped his finger inside Shane’s hole, teasing him and driving him wild.

The four men were in a sexual frenzy. Never before had any of them been in such a position. Mentally or physically. As each lad thrust, sucked and moaned, they bought each other closer and closer to the edge.  
Duncan's orgasm hit first and he shot his load into his boyfriend's ass. Lee moaned as Duncan's seed filled his ass and he came in Shane's mouth. He sped up his strokes on Nicky, making him come a second later and he shot his come into Lee's hand. The moans from Duncan, Lee and his boyfriend sent Shane's orgasm to take over and he spilled his seed on the couch.  
Lee released Nicky's cock and bought his hand up to his face where he began to lick the come from his fingers. Duncan reached out and took hold of Lee's wrist. He pulled Lee's hand up to his mouth and continued to clean Lee's hand of Nicky's juices.

The four lads finally separated as Lee climbed off Duncan's cock and pulled him on to the floor. Shane slid closer to Nicky and pulled him into a hug. As their breathing returned to normal, there was a knock on the door.

"Shane? Nicky?" It was Bryan.  
"Five more minutes, Bry" Shane managed to find his voice. They held their breath as Bryan sighed and stomped away. Nicky was the first to giggle. Shane joined in followed by Duncan and Lee.

"So..." Shane began. "What... the hell... was that?"  
“Honestly?” Duncan grinned. “No fucking idea”  
"But it sure was a whole lot of fun" Lee replied.

"What were you two doing here anyway?" Nicky yawned.  
"We thought the room was empty" Duncan told him. "Si and Ant were in ours and we were too impatient to wait till we got home"  
“But what…?”  
“We were using the couch in our room and Bryan caught us but he said it was cool because he was used to seeing you two going at it all the time”  
“We’re not… Not all the time…”

“Come on, Nicky” Shane interrupted. He took hold of Nicky’s hand and brought it up to his lips to kiss the palm. “Practically every chance we get, we’re all over each other”  
“Us too” Lee grinned at Duncan. “I can’t seem to get enough of him”  
Duncan smiled and leaned over to claim Lee’s lips.  
“I know the feeling” Nicky agreed.

“I think I’m going to need another shower” Shane said as he stared down at the mess he’d made in his lap.  
“I can take care of that” Nicky smirked then he leaned down and began to lick Shane’s seed from his stomach. Shane giggled as his lover’s tongue tickled his skin.  
“Nicky… Baby… You’re gonna make me hard again”

Both Duncan and Lee laughed at the couple.  
“So… how long have the two of you been…?” Lee asked.  
“About six months” Shane replied. “You?”  
“A few weeks”  
“Are we really going to have a relationship discussion now?” Duncan asked.  
“Why not? It seems like as good a time as any” Shane replied.

“We should probably get going” Duncan added. “You did tell Bryan to come back in five”  
He climbed to his feet and started looking around on the floor for his clothes. No one spoke as Lee and Duncan scrambled about in search of socks and other various forms of clothing. Both Nicky and Shane averted their eyes as the two singers got dressed.  
Now that the other couple were clothed, something in the air had suddenly changed and there was awkwardness to their interactions. 

Lee reached out and took Duncan’s hand. The two of them started towards the door of the dressing room. As Lee reached for the doorknob, Duncan reached out and stopped him. They both turned their attention to the two singers on the couch.

“I’m sure we don’t have to say this but uh…” Duncan paused. “We… uh… We won’t tell anyone about you two”  
“And we’ll keep your secret too” Shane replied. “We promise”  
“And… Uh… This” Duncan waved his hand around the room, indicating each of them in general.  
“What happened in here… Stays in here” Nicky added. “Agreed?”  
“Agreed” the other three replied in unison.

“Oh and Nicky?” Lee asked.  
“Yeah?” Nicky looked up in confusion.  
“I was just uh wondering how you’re feeling now… Uh… Knowing how you missed the goal and all on TV earlier?”  
The blonde’s face darkened as he remembered Ant and Simon’s teasing him.  
"Yeah, I missed the goal" Nicky replied. Then his face broke into a wide grin "And yet I still managed to score"


End file.
